Rhana Raymond Ray screw it here
by Ace-the-puppet-master
Summary: ehuummm *cough couph*.. so this is a. story about an lgbtq girl who learns that she is pan and wants to be gender fluent. she has alter ego who are also gay exsept for one.. the girls name is well... with her parents it's Rhana (ray-nuh) and with her teachers and some of her friends it Raymond but with the rest it's Ray...
1. chapter 1

ive been alive for 13 years.. never have i gotten hurt enough to go to the hospital... i always wanted to know how... then i relized.. it was them... many times i should have died.. but didn't... i heal quicker then most... because of _them._ i never knew they where there but they where.

i saw my brother Logan, he was playing a video game in his room. i climed up on his overdramaticly sized bed. "whatcha playing, bubby?" i ask. "teen Titans" Logan said. "HUH! can i play?" i ask. "no your too young, but you can watch" he says. "not fair.. your 6 and im two years younger that's not fair... imma go now." i said before jumping off the bed.. i could cetch my self right though... my head almost slammed into the bed.. but something cought me.. but nothing was there its like i was flying... like i was passesed. my brother didn't see though.. i left his room and went to mine. then i heard a voice it sounded like she was so cool. i started talking to her... she was part of me! he name is ray the demon $layer.

afetr meeting her other spoke to me there was a puppet bamed Ace, a shadow, a cup girl named strawberry tea, a clown named frowny, a robot named robot ray, a zobie ray, a girl named winter warfstach, a girl named wild card, the sayer, max, Puppet, the innocent and old timer. they are all so cool.. apparently i have split personalities.

im trying to fo the monkey bars.. but then i slip... i scrape my knee. my friends run towards me. they erge me to tell the teacher.. so i did. i Walk with my friends Samantha and Gwendolyn to the nurses office. as we get there the nurse grabs the material she needs and rappes my knee when shes done we go back out side.

wen recess is over we go back to class. the bandages where itchy so I undid them. the gient scrape was gone. i was amazed. today was weird it was my 9th birthday and i got hurt! but it healed by ace so.. whatever..

it was the second week of sixth grade and im in the gym. i make a new friend by trying to help her tie her hair.. it fails misserably... her name is Rebecca, Rebecca Sally. shes super nice... when she wants to be... she tought me what lgbtq was... and what depression was.. we are good friends... when i messed up on her hair i apologized and fixed it.. but there where kids behind us snickering. something happened when they did that. they made fun of me mocking me.. fear a rose inside fo me... winter took control... "i don't care what you think, i tried my best!!!" winter said in fear and anger. rebacca sat there stunned...

its 7th grade so far i have Rebecca, gwen, sam (Nubnub),sammy, Logan h, tori, Maddie, ellianah, nijere, hannah, maddison, javi, kyle, kat (kitkat), and mikey as my friends.

my hearts been broken numerous tiems by logan and nubnub, and all those times frowny showed me carnival tricks to stop me from crying...

on April 15 of 7th grade i read septiplier fanfictions till 4:30 am... on 16th had an animal thing threw the ending of 1st period through aep until 10 minutes of second period. that whole time i had my head infront of Maddie while she had her srm on my back and was playing with my hair.. i had my eyes closed trying to go to sleep.. but people kept asking if we where dateing strawberry tea held me back from pointing my middle finger at them.

i almost killed some one with an ax today that was from the erge of robot ray... but shadow stopped me.

every day i hear a voice yelling thngs.. bad things... "YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT YOUR STUPID YOUR DEPRESSION IS HOLDING YOU BACK YOU CANT DRAW YOUR MOMS NEVER COMING BACK YOU SAW HER THANKSGIVING ITS FEBRUARY NOW YOU HAVE BAD GRADES GO AND KILL YOUR SELF YOULL NEVER BE AS SMART AS YOUR FRIENDS YOU DON'T DO ANY WORK YOU CRY IN CLASS AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOUR SELF JUST GO INTO THE KITCHEN AND GRAB A KNIFE NAD STAB YOUR SELF YOU HAVE NO TALLENT ALL IT IS IS FALIURE YOUR IGNORANCE IS SO BIG YOU CANT FIND YOUR HAPPYNESS YOUR LOOSING GRIP IF YOUR FRIENDS AND YOU CANT EVEN FINISH READING A BOOK YOU LOST YOUR STREAK OF GOOD GRADE AND ARE JUST SITTING THERE CRYING YOU ARE A TOTAL FAILURE JUST LOCK YOURSELF IN YOUR ROOM PUT YOUR HANDS AROUND YOUR THROUGHT AND SQUEEZE AND KEEP DOING THAT EVEN IF YOU CANT BREATH JUST GO DIE CUZ YOU HAVE NO PURPOSE IN THIS WORLD YOU LONLEY PIECE OF CRAP" the voice says.. the voice is a new ego.. _the sociopath_..

the sayer found out that strawberry tea and ace are dateing.. wich is weird since there basically me... but whatever it not the first... rtds and shadow are dating wich makes since because rtds is a demon Slayer and demon long story.

whenever i go to the gsa (gay straight alliance) club at school max always gags because hes not gay.. hes not trans but has a body type of a 7 year old girl. but every one else loves the club.. theres a saying "whats said in the club stays in the club" wich is good because most people in the club (everyone EXCEPT the "normal" ones that are strate and or stay there original gender) but all the others except me for having split personalities and alter egos.

the inacent is the only thing that keeps me from getting i trouble.. but she gets tricked by shadow alot... shadow is actually her shadow. (long story) but because if that it makes me gullible..

its my 14th birthday im getting all these memories from the egos pasts. one is when rtds and shadow meet...

q to ray the demon slayers memory*

(i saw it... it came running towards me... pinned me against the wall. the shadow... one of my newest demons to study. the shadow was... a shadow... but human bodie shape... as i was pinned against the wall the shadow held my face... its... smile... invaded my mind.. all i could see was the smile. the shadow pulled my face close to its but still pinning me to the wall. its lips touched mine... at that moment it felt like we new each other for years. ive never felt that way before.. i never really trusted any one... but i felt something in this one.

she put her face into the creaves of my neck and wispered everything about herself... i was falling in Love seconds after... her hands around my hips... i was no longer pinned... my hands went from grabbing the top of her red suspenders slowly slideing to the bottom my hands now resting on her hips. we swayed and shifted side to side... until.. we both got serious... i pulled her hips to mine... most people say she doesn't have eyes only a develish smile... but i saw her eyes Beautiful, looked like a forrest surrounded by and ocean.. her eyes where special... loveing... as i stared she statted traceing the tringle around my eye with her fanger..

shes the only thing that stops him from taking full control... i made dumb decisions as a child... heck i only just turned 20... my family was cristion... i wasnt... i didn't believe in god.. i believed in Satin. i got a tatoo on both arms of the illuminuaty simbal and a triangle around my right eye. on my for head i have an anti crist symbol. and one on each palm. my eye was cut out and i got a fake one... i got hated by most once i told them i was gay... i don't like the mastakes ive made... satin... he... pursuaded me into... doing things... things... things i didn't want to do... i hunt demons yet i am one... and i love one)

q to frowny and wild cards child hood together*

"im wild card" "and im frowny" "and together where frowny card")

those are the only memories i got...

 **ok this was only the beginning slot im gunna call it... i guess... ehhhhhhhhhh...**


	2. chapter 2

back in 7th grade as a 13 year old

i always took risks... but never like this... i came out of the closet (literally i was hideing in my closet) when i heard the front door slam shut. i ran to my phone and called 911. "this is 911 whats your amergency?" "hello.. please come quick a man broke in and..." i said before hearing the door open again i turned the call off and ran back in the closet... i heard my door open... i could feel the foot steps sqeeck across the floor... then i heard pages turning... he was looking through my sketch book... i ran out not even thinking of the consequences.. I punched the guy. he picked me up by my shirt walked out side threw me on the ground.. before i could get up.. he pulld out a gun and shot me.. twice on the chest and ones on the shoulder... before my eyes shut completely i saw the man drive away... he took nothing.. only my life..

i woke up at the hospital.. my chesr taped up... i broke my ankle and apparently got shot in the head...

the doctors didn't know how i servived... i did... they just said it was a merrical...

my friend Rebecca was sitting on the chair beside the hospital bed... she was a sleep i could hear Hamilton music coming from her head phones. the doctor tapped on her shoulder and her eyes fluttered open. she paused her music and took her head phones off.

the doctor walked away abd Rebecca speed closer to me. "RAYMOND ARE YOU OK?!?!" she asked. "yes.. and i want to go home.. i feel perfectly fine.." i say emotionless. "you can't go home.." rebacca said in a sad tone... "well... why is that?" i asked... "its a crime scene! hell should i know! its not my house.." she says. "how long have you been here?" i ask "3 days..." she says.. "wait what about your dad?.." i asked.. "5 days ago he said he was going to go buy milk...". "oh no..." i say.. i sit up and hug her... "youll be back isnt a very happy song for me anymore... because i know that-" she says and then starts crying... my arms around her as i rub her head.

ten minutes later"so what happened" Rebecca asked. "ok well i know this would sound dumb but.. when the guy came back into my house he started looking threw my scetch book and i ran out of the closet and punched him he picked me up my my shirt took my out side threw me on the ground and shot me 4 time..." i said.. "heheh.. no i understand clearly" Rebecca said..

Nubnub ran in. "RHANA!" she says. "nubnub" i say smiling. then i here someone else "ray" the unfimiler girl says with a furmiler voice.. she walks in... "i.. i dont know who you are..." i said.. all threw of the girls stared at me. "its me ellainah... you know we are best friends... we hung out with emeach other everyday in math last year.. im Samanthas twin sister!" the girl whos name is ellinah says... the twins look at Rebecca "she may have a slight memory disorder... they haven't finished fixing her.." Rebecca says.

one hour latera male adult wereing a marvel shirt walks in with a female with black hair and a black outfit.. "hay rhana.. are you doing ok..." the female says.. as the male smiles.. "im sorry... i.. i dont know who you are..."i say " where your parents... im you dad... this is Becky..." the male charicter says.. (ok i am littlerally crying trying to type this.. this isnt going how i expected it to...)

a nother male walks in "this is even.. your step brother..." my dad says.. "wheres bubby..." i ask... my brother walks in with a scar across his face and a cast on his arm... his eyes tearing up... he walks over to me.. and for the first time.. hugs me without being told... then he stood by the rest of my family...

two weeks later because i cant stand anymore of this... crap... i seriously was going to go somewhere else with that but screw it what ever... i winging it...

i have my full memory back.. had another black out at the hospital wich made me stay for 2 weeks..

i didn't have to do the work i missed at school.. i thought that was weird.. what was even weirder was the fact that everyone of my friends looked depressed.. even the ones that don't have depression.

"hay, kyle whats wrong?.." I asked. "what's wrong.. everything changed when you where gone... the gsa isnt a thing any more... because of... the insadint... and also because of the incadint the incedint every one who was gay had to change to strate. every one who was trans had to go back to there original gender.. mikey had to change his... her.. name back to skyler... and.. we need to go to the councalers office to get you the school uniform... say nothing and act like you are nt gay and act like you have no memory of being gay or knowing any trans people or gay people... ill explain later.. " kyle said.

(ok this is confusing for me to write without explaining so my friend kyle is trans and his birth name was katie.. I think... but ya im not putting Katie along with elliot whos original name was emma and mikey whos original bame was skyler just so it doesn't cunfuse me while writing it and to help you while reading this.)

kyle took me to the counsalers office and i got a uniform... it was a plad dress with a gray vest, it had short wight socks and 1/2 inch heals.

me and kyle went to the girls locker room. kyle stared at the wall whiel i put the uniform on. when i was finnished we started talking.

"so what did you mean earlier?" asked.

" ok, so a man.. he came in and just took thos memorys from people.. also.. there cant be any nivk names so like.. no more ray, or gwen, or sam, or any of that. the man over threw dr.volcure as the principal. his name is dr.kurp. he fired mrs.guthe (gooda). so ya... i dont fucking care about Dr.kurp.. ray.. you and me are the only people who didn't get our memories erased... ray.. we need to save this school... but i don't think we can.. its only the two of us against the principal..." kyle said.

"well actually... i have a confession. i have these.. alter egos i Guess i could call them. some of them have have powers... well most of them do.. they could help..."i said.

"ok... well... maybe.. but the first thing we need to give the people there freedom..." kyle said. "i have an idea" i said. then the bell rang for lunch. "come to my house later so we can talk about it" kyle said. "ok" i said.

skip to kyles house.

"so there is a way. we can well.. we go tomorrow without the out fits.. thats how it starts..." i said. "well.. ya.. then we need to get dr. volker and Mrs.guthe back..." kyle said. "where are they?" i asked. "well deal with that later right now we need a plan..." kyle said

"ok.. well.. we need.. them... for this plan so we all can talk. are you ok with one of them coming out?" i said. "yes" kyle said.

i thought and i thought and the ray the demon slayer poped out of my head on standing before us like she was invisible then visabale came out. kyles eyes widened...

a few minutes later

"rtds, search things.. see if Dr.Kurp has any demonic pasts or something you know what i mean." kyle said. "how will i get there i mean like i cant use my satanic abuilitys if he is a demon because if i do he will know.."rtds said. "exactly we, will get there and you can come out and search. and thats how it starts" i said.

the next day.

i came in to school with nikes, black bow tie and suspenders and shorts with a ctah (cut the architects hand) extra large mens shirt and thigh high rainbow triped socks. kyle came in with a red bandanna, a twenty one pilots sweat shirt black adedas and black jeans. every one stared.

two men walked by us and picked us up with there arms around our chest takeing us to the prinsipals office.. before we got there rtds came out of me and slipled into the atindince office.

we i saw the principal my eyes widened... this was the man that shot me...

the people where still holding us down. Dr.kurp came by me. "your back. heheh.. ya... i worked for two months trying to get everything i wanted.. and you arnt going to stop me..." he said. he held my chin up. "child, don't try to fight.." Dr.kurp said. i still did. he started rubbing his thumb under my eye... "you cant stop me.. no matter what.." Dr.kurp said. kyle then closed his eyesbit the mens arm knocked him out and knocked the guy who was holding me down, out. he then pushed dr.kurps hand away from my fave and held my wrist, running out the room. i could feel rtds coming back to my head.

we ran out side and hid.. kyle didn't notice that i was crying.. "dude are you ok?" kyle asked. "he.. he.. he shot me... it was him... HE KNOWS WHERE I LIVE.. he knows i can stop him..." i said. i started hyperventilating.

"calm down your ok... calm..calm down.." kyle said.. he then put his arms around me with his nose on the top of my head.. "its ok.. we can fight him.. we will win" kyle wisperd.. i stopped hyperventilating.

"ive never.. felt that way before.. it felt.. weird.. my heart stopped when Dr.kurp touched me.. i didn't like it.. my face... burns.." i said. kyle still in the pasention he was in before.. then eliot came over.

"EMMA!" kyle said startled jumping away from me. Elliot stared at us for a few seconds. "gay... is not allowed here... let me take you to Dr.kurp.. he will set youll free from your terrible condition..." elliot said. he said it with out mess up like he was a robot. "kyle hold him down" i said. and kyle did that. ace took over. ace went over to elliot and put her hands on the side of elloits head giveing all the memories back to him.

kyle let go. i took back control. amd elliot was back to his normal self.

we explained the plan to Elliott. he agreed to help..

and apparently only the lgbtq people are the only ones who act like robotic slaves... at least thats what Elliot said and then kyle shook his head in agreement...

"boys cant have long hair and girls cant have short hair.. wich is why i had to by a wig.. hay why arnt youll in wigs? or in the suits.. wait... you mean you already did the plan?!?!" elliot said. "ya.. amd we failed.." kyle said. "idiots.. oh my god ok... well...what next.." Elliot asked. "well before you came.. i was trying to calm ray down after what happened..." kyle said. "oh ya right.. um wait.. now that i think about it.. i haven't seen Rebecca or ellianah..and while i was like that i had no memory of them.. since this happened. wait.. the door.." elliot said.. "the door.. dont talk about it.. i.. i was put in there.." kyle said. "explain please.. i am so cunfused he said he started getting what he wanted when i was inthe hospital.. but Rebecca stayed there for 3 days and the last day enllaniah nad sam came." i said.. "this started after that" elliot and kyle said at the same time. "he only wanted gays who where small and or scronny to be his minunes.. the rest of us had to be put in the celler.. they didn't even notice me they didn't even know iwas in there.. so i pretnded i was strate and came to school with an out fit that i stole... " kyle said... "ok.. so we need to save the rest and kill Dr.kurp before we open the celor. but how?..." wlliot said. "YOU KNOW WHAT SCREW IT.. ACE GIVE ME YOUR POWERS BUT KEEP ME IN CONTROL!!" I said.. then ibfelt the megic in me.. kyle and eliott stared. i ran into the school. I ran to the main office and gt the mic.. "you idiots.. i freaking gay! my name is Raymond Conner and i am gay! i am pan.. i am gender fluent.. and i dont give a fuck about Dr.kurp..." i said after that i ran from room to room giving everyones memories back.

then i opened the celler door. 10 students came out.. along with mrs.guthe and Dr.volker. "take all the students out side to safety an i mean every one of them.." i said.

class by class students ran out side along with teachers and staff.

then it was only me and Dr.kurp.

"you ruined everything"he said. i didn't care i punched him in the face. i heard a voice in my head it was ray the demon Slayer "hes a demon... he.. his him... thats why he started touching you.. because he knows im a part of you.. i aint coming out!" she said.. then shadow started hugging her.

Dr.kurp punched me and shot fire at me.. max gave me hic claws they where silver and i had no more fangers only claws.. like dagers for fangers... i stabbed into him.. he whaled like a baby.. his blood dripping out.. i pulled away... i kept fighting him but all i could hear in my head was shadow and ray the demon Slayer talking..

"come on hone.. ray is going to die.. your her only hope... aces power cant beat what was brought.." shadow said. " its all my fault.. its all my fault... i cant do it.. hes to strong.. even a cross couldn't stop him... besides it would kill me... babe... i dont want to die... I don't want to leave you... you don't know what he did to me... my mistakes brought this... its all my fault.." rtds said. "wait... what did he... he did something.. something to you... Raymond! ya.. ah... imma beat his ass..." shadow said.

shadow came out.. she punched him. then choked him.. then sent venom through his... vanes.. "you realize if you kill me.. you kill ray right?.." the demon said.

"ray is that true" shadow asked. "no.. kick his ass babe... kill him.. get him out of me!" rtds said.

shadow ripped his head off and burned him to ash.. "bitch... never come near my girl friend again.. and never... live another day..." shadow said... rtds came and put out the fire. they both went back into me and i was in control.. i was also beat up.. bad.. i walked out.. i had burn spots on me... rtds and shadow where hugging in my head where all my egos stayed.. strawberry tea was still makeing sure ace was ok old timer, wild card, and frowny where talking.. the innacent and the sayer where both annoying max. the sociopath, robot ray, and zombie ray where talking. puppet ray was sleeping...

I walked out, kyle walked over to me. "dude... thank you... that was amazing..." kyle said then he hugged me. i saw ellainah. last time i saw her i told her i didn't know who she was.. she and sam came over to me.. "I'm sorry that i forgot who you where..." i said.. thrn she came and hugged me and said its ok..

i got thanks from so many people.

after that giant crowd i was talking to kyle and mikey came over.. "ray.. thanks dude.. i felt trapped... so.. ya thank you" mikey said smiling. when he left it was just me and Kyle again.

"do we need to talk about what happened earlier?" kyle said... "um..not sure" i said pulling on my suspenders. "dude.. he touched your face. i know that was bad but.. still.. you started to cry..." kyle said.

"ok well one i dont like being touched like that and 2 it wasn't my choice to freak out.. rtds did it.. because of reasons i don't even know the reasons.. but that dude did something to her... and then she told shadow and shadows the one who beat him up.. not me.." i said.

"oh... ummm... i think i know.." kyle said. "wait what?" i si said. "i aint saying it!" he said. "ok.." i said

"so can you explain to me what is with your people in side your brain." kyle asked. "ya. so ace was a puppet who took over a girls soul.. a fire started.. afew years later the father came to see if theres anything left he found his daughter passed by the Puppet. the Puppet kills the father kills the child.. 20 year later i Find it as a young child and now that Puppet is part of me.. its name is ace.. old-timer is a demon child that didn't know how anything worked but then soon found someone who was a clown. the clown made her be a clown named frowny the clown girl.. along with that is wild card old timers best friend and technically frowneys best friend they died fighting of tigers that got loose...the sayer died in a house fire. the innacent was the sayers friend who was in the sayers house at the time. raythe demon slayer had cristion parents who kicked who out for being gay and getting an anti crist cross on her for head along with an illuminuaty symbol on both arms and a triangle around her left eye. her right eye got cut out and got a glass eye wich looks like bill cyphers eye.. thats all i know about her. shadow is the innacents shadow after an insadint in my head with rtds and the innocent makeinmakeing things shadow was made... now shadow and ray the demon Slayer are dateing. the Puppet.. i seriously don't know.. the sociopath was well he killed hself... robot ray was sapose to be frownys replacement at the circus but went rouge and killed some people with an axe. strawberry tea was killed by choking on milk as a baby... now shes a cup... ironically... and sadly.. um.. oh.. her and ace...well.. i dont know theyve never said but.. there totally together... max died in world warll and had a birth defect.. he had a body of a 7 year old girl and knifes as fingers he died at 14... he drowned in water... zombie ray.. she.. someone ran up to her and choked her to the point of blood coming out of her mouth. but ya.. thats all i know.. theyve been with me for years.. saveing me from death... there my family... i love them.." i said.

 **so ya... thank for reading... this did not go how i expected... um... ya... remember people love you and have a good day.**


End file.
